


Dean Winchester, Jerk

by Supersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classroom Sex, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Curses, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural
Summary: (Sam is 12 years old.)A cursed object makes Sam's body over sensitive and his big brother is a jerk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Dean Winchester, Jerk

July 1995.

They just drove 10 hours to Missouri in the middle of summer. John pulls up the Impala by an antique shop and tells Sam to bring him the bunny statue from the trunk.

Dean watches from the back seat that John's eyes pop out when he sees Sam hand him the statue with bare hands. John takes off his shirt to wrap the statue and tells Sam to stay put, then rushes into the antique shop to drop the statue.

This can't be good.

Dean gets out of the car and reaches out for Sam's shoulder, pinkie brushing over his little brother's sweaty skin. "You OK?"

"Ah..." Sam yelps, falling on his knees.

That's when John dashes out of the shop but doesn't approach.

"What's happening?" Dean asks John with concern, looking between his Dad and his hurt little brother.

John stalls by clearing his throat before answering Dean. "Sammy's fine. That cursed statue is making him over sensitive. Give it a couple of days, he'll live."

Over sensitive?

Dean recalls when he tried to help Dad with his last job, Dad told him he was too young. Then he realizes Sam's flushing face and the hands covering his crotch. It's not hard putting two and two together.

"Did you just cake your boxers?" Dean can't help but there's a shit-eating grin on his face as he tries to put his palm on Sam's shoulder again.

"Leave your brother alone!" John rebukes Dean, rolling eyes. He waves his arm, points at the car, and commands, "get in the car!"

"Yes sir!" Sam and Dean reply in unison.

They behaved five minutes.

Five minutes later, Sam lies on his back in the back seat trying to defeat his brother by kicking him, and Dean tries to grab Sam's ankles while dodging the kicks.

"Knock it off!" John shouts behind the wheel.

They behaved another ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, John drops them off at a motel, tells Dean to watch out for Sammy, and leaves for the next job. He says he'll be back in four days and leaves just enough money to Dean.

Dean is pretty sure the original plan is John bringing them with on that job. But this is good, because instead of sharing bed with his 12-year-old little brother while their Dad occupies the other bed, they can sleep in separate beds and have the little privacy they are able to afford.

Dean glances at Sam, and Sam flinches like he's a scorpion.

Life is good. Dean smiles. At least he doesn't have to worry about his bitch little brother giving him any trouble for the next four days.

As Dean salts all the entrance, Sam picks up a book from his duffle bag and starts reading. Dean finishes the security work, turns on the television, and starts flipping through channels.

It's late noon. And then it's night.

Another day of them sticking together ends. And then another starts.

The thing is, babysitting is a boring job. After having the leftover pizza for breakfast, some workout, and many boring TV shows, Dean tries to get some fresh air outside.

"I'm getting us lunch, what do you want?"

Dean asks nicely, but Sam stands between Dean and the door, insisting, "I'm coming with."

"No, you're not." Dean makes a gesture of attacking.

Sam steps back but still in Dean's way. "Why not? Because you're gonna hustle pool again and lose our meal money Again? No, I don't think so. I'm not eating Cheetos and chocolate bars for the next seven meals, Dean!"

Ungrateful little brat. Dean's the one takes part time jobs to feed them whenever Dad fails to support them. He made one mistake and Sam's been bitching about it ever since. Sometimes he really wants to beat Sam up.

Dean makes a grab for Sam's arm, which Sam ducks swiftly. But no matter how fast Sam is, his brother is faster, stronger, bigger and four years older than him. As Sam tries to crawl away, Dean drags Sam back by his ankle and pins Sam down on his back.

"It's noon. Most of the bars aren't even open. And as much as I want to explore all the bars in this town, hustling pool, making friends, having sex with pretty girls, I have to watch out for 'little Sammy', bitch. So why don't you just do what you are told to do and make our lives a hell lot easier?"

Dean is expecting some smartass retort from his devilish little brother but Sam isn't in any condition to utter any meaningful words. He's moaning, flushing, hands clutching at Dean's arm.

It's not every day that Dean gets an easy win like this. The satisfaction urges him to go a little further. He slides his hand under Sam's shirt and caresses the skin, from waist to stomach to chest.

Sam writhes under Dean, water flowing out of his mouth and eyes. The punches Sam throws at Dean's chest are light as feathers.

Not until Dean hears his name in his brother's voice, thick with sex, does he realize he went way too far. He's straddling Sam's laps and Sam's fists are clutching at his T-shirt. He can feel the bulge against his crotch, the crazy beating of Sam's heart, and the heaving chest under his palm.

Dean lets go of Sam like he's struck by lightning.

As soon as Sam is freed, he dashes to the bathroom and slams the door, leaving Dean in a harsh silence.

The realization is sinking in. Did he just molested his little brother?

Dean freezes on the spot, feeling like a jerk. He doesn't know how long the silence lasted, but it's long enough for him to start worrying about Sam.

"Sammy, you there?" Dean knocks on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Sam shouts.

There's nothing to argue about, but Dean feels an urge to apologize.

"I'm sorry." Dean says genuinely, forehead pressing against the door. Although it's rare that he apologizes to Sam, he knows nevertheless how to earn Sam's forgiveness. "I'm going to that antique shop and touch that cursed statue, so you can do the same thing to me..."

"You'll just end up enjoying it." Sam's muffled sound cuts Dean off. And touché.

"So, what's on your mind?" Dean asks.

"One month no sexual activity." Sam thinks for a while and answers.

"Sexual activity..." Dean repeats, doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. He should've seen this coming.

"Not even taking care of it myself?"

"No!"

"Kiss?"

"No!"

"Talking to girls?"

"No!"

Dean decides to stop digging his own grave.

He started having sex with girls about a year ago and once it starts, it can't be stopped. When he isn't with girls, he gets himself off at least once a day. He's sure not sacrificing that much for Sam. Nothing worth it.

"Fine. I do it, we good?" Dean lies.

Sam hesitates but hums his confirmation eventually.

As soon as Sam gets out of the bathroom, he balls himself in a blanket in his own bed. It's 90 degrees outside and the A/C isn't doing much work. Dean kind of enjoys Sam's suffering while watching TV halfheartedly.

Sam throws away the blanket before their pizza arrives.

&&

It's naive for Dean to think this whole thing would just go away, the false promise he made to his brother is biting him in the ass.

Sam's curse has disappeared soon after Dean accidentally molested him. They are now in another small town, sharing bed not because of the lack of space, (no, John rented them a house for two weeks, they even have their separate rooms,) but because of Sam making sure Dean doesn't do anything sex related.

It's the second morning Sam wakes Dean up by pinching his cheek, and he follows Dean into the bathroom taking a cold shower together.

John is sticking around and instead of getting caught up in his researches, John gives them his attention immediately as Sam follows Dean into the living room. Dean can tell their Dad is dying to ask why his brother is following him 24/7. He doesn't even get a bathroom break.

"He lost a bet." Sam noticed it too and volunteers to answer smugly. "He has to bring me everywhere for a month."

John looks at Dean like he's out of his mind, but that only lasts a split second. Dean can tell his family is really enjoying his suffering, because Dad tells Sam that Dean is all his for the next month.

John leaves some time later and they decide to spar.

When they stand together, the tip of Sam's hair is just tall enough to reach Dean's lower chest. Dean can easily kick Sam's ass no matter how dirty Sam plays.

"Today is the day I finally beat you." Sam always says it when he challenges Dean.

After Sam tries several strategies and all end up Dean pinning him down, he yells in pain. "My ankle hurts!"

"What, you for real?" Dean falls for it every time even though he knows it's 99.9% a lie. Something you just never learn.

As Dean lets loose of Sam, Sam flips their bodies over, forearm pressing on Dean's throat, knee against Dean's crotch and giving it a few rubs. Dean knows that's because there's a strange hard bulge and Sam's trying to identify it.

Sam's body stiffens, relaxes, and he lifts his head to look Dean in the eyes.

"What? It's all your fault. I haven't touched myself for three days! You try it when you at my age." Dean doesn't say a word he is thinking lest their lips brush.

Sam gets up and drags Dean to have another cold shower together, not awkward at all. He still climbs into Dean's bed every night.

&&

Once that hellish month ends, Dean starts chasing tail again.

It's morning. There's water running in the bathroom. Dean's dream of having fun with a couple of pretty G string girls subsides and reality sinks in.

Dean finds that he has a handful of his brother's bare skin and he's humping his brother's thigh. Sam is doing a bad acting of pretending to be asleep, his cheeks flushing, brows furrowing, body rigid.

Dean slides his hand out of Sam's T-shirt and rolls out of their shared motel bed. He isn't going to take care of what's throbbing down south. It's not safe and he isn't even going to start thinking about of what.

Dean keeps doing pushups until John gets out of the bathroom, and then he offers to help interview the witness of a possible werewolf case. There's a pretty bar girl he wishes he'd meet again.

&&

That winter.

On a day their Dad isn't around and Dean is busy with his new girlfriend, Sam slips a condom and a small bottle of lube into his backpack.

Dean sees it all and there's an unsettling feeling churning his stomach. Suddenly everything is provoking, he can't do a thing but ditch everything and lean against a tree where he can take in the front door to his little brother's junior high school.

He has no idea what he was doing and before he realizes, he has stood there for hours. It's getting dark, most of the kids have gone home.

Dean tells himself that Sam already left through a backdoor but his feet are moving toward the school building. He isn't expecting when he sees though a window on closed classroom door that Sam is sitting on a man's lap kissing him and that man's hand is squeezing his brother's butt.

Ahead of his brain, Dean kicks the door open, darts to them, hauls Sam away, and punches that man to the floor.

"Dean! What are you doing!"

He can hear his brother's scream but it sounds like from underwater. As the man struggles to get up, Dean pulls out the gun from his back, flicks off the safety, points it at the man's forehead, all in a swift series of movement.

Sam is quick getting between the gun and Dean's target, which makes Dean turn the gunpoint to the ceiling and his finger leave the trigger.

Sam is crying. "Dean! I'm sorry. I can explain. I'm sorry. Listen to me..."

Dean grabs Sam's hair to raise his head. Sam immediately braces himself for a punch but all Dean does is bend over and crush their lips together.

The tip of Dean's tongue sweeps between Sam's lips, and once Sam opens up, it thrusts deep, storming inside the mouth.

What is he doing? Dean has been asking himself the same question since this morning and things just keep getting out of his control. He's kissing a child, his little brother, in a classroom. If their Dad finds out he's a dead man.

Dean kind of wishes Sam was with a girl his age. That way he might've just stood there and watched, keeping the unhealthy jealous and the realization of incestuous love all to himself.

Dean should stop right now before things get further out of control, but his resolution shatters like glass as Sam kisses him back.

Dean could've taken more part time job to get them separate beds, could've kept their distance before his body mistook his little brother for someone fuckable, could've done a lot more instead of ignoring everything he felt. And here they are.

He's in love with his little brother.

"We should go before Mr. Hamilton calling cops." Sam pants when they part for air and "Mr. Hamilton" has long gone.

"Then he'll have to explain why he was alone with a child at night and got punched by his big brother. I don't think so. If that pervert cared about your well-being even a little bit, he wouldn't've touched you in the first place. Don't you get it? He just wants to fuck you. He wouldn't say a word even if he finds your dead body tomorrow morning."

The same suits Dean too. If he cares about Sam's well-being, he wouldn't have kissed him. It's still not too late for him to drive Sam home and pretend nothing happened.

The hurt in Sam's eyes makes Dean satisfied and sick all at once. He hates hurting Sam but he hates more that Sam's in love with someone who doesn't treat him right. That's why he has to make it hurt more.

"You're way too young for this shit. Not a single person in his right mind would take a 12-year-old kid seriously..."

Sam pulls Dean's head down and kisses him again.

"Dean, please." Sam murmurs against Dean's lips. "You don't have to take me seriously. Just pretend I'm a girl you pick up at a bar, you can call me any name you want, I'll do everything you tell me to do. Just this one time, we don't have to talk about it ever again."

Dean gets that Sam isn't in love, just desperate for getting laid. He doesn't know what to do with Sam, can't get straight half of the feelings he has for Sam.

He shouldn't take advantage of a kid. Sam isn't a random girl he picks up at a bar, not even a girl. One time is enough to destroy their relationship for good, and it will never be just one time. He's not ready to make any commitment. Besides if things not go well, they can never really break up because Sam is his brother at first. Or worse, if things do go well, no boobs for Dean for the rest of his life.

Why can't he just leave his bitch little brother alone?

Dean tries to convince himself but the idea of Sam having sex with someone else makes him feel sick to his stomach. It's not an option to give away Sam. He can't live with that in the same way that he can't live without air.

As Dean captures Sam's mouth, he confiscates the condom and lube from Sam's pocket. Then he took off Sam's pants and opens him up.

Dean's sure he's clean but better safe than sorry. He rolls on a condom and murmurs in Sam's ear, "come sit."

Only if Sam could be this obedient at all times. Dean thinks as he watches a 12-year-old climb onto his lap and sit on his cock.

He's going to hell.

A warmth wraps tightly around the tip of Dean's erection and swallows it inch by inch to the hilt.

As Sam takes the full length in, he gasps as if it has punched all the air out of him. He holds eye contact with Dean, forcing a smile like nothing happened, but Dean sees the bulge in Sam's stomach from the corner of his eye and feels hot and sorry for his brother at the same time.

Sam's chest heaves as he breathes deeply, cheeks flushing, and worst of all, he's shivering.

As Sam tries to move, Dean asks, "are you OK?"

"Of course." To make his words more believable, Sam adds, "I've done this before."

"With whom?" Dean knows it's not true, just wants to see how this plays out.

"With..." There's a short pause. "Mr..." Another pause. "Cockatiel."

This kid is never going to be an actor.

"Too bad. I was hoping I could finally punch someone's V-card." Dean smirks at Sam, who's pouting as he finds out Dean is making fun of him.

Dean kisses Sam until his shivering stops. Tentatively, He puts his hands on Sam's waist and guides Sam to moving up and down. Sam puts his hands on Dean's shoulders and starts riding him.

It only take minutes for Sam to circle his arms around Dean's neck, slapping their flesh together while bouncing on his brother's cock. Sam moans directly in Dean's ear, hot breaths damping the side of Dean's neck.

It's cold and spooky at night in an empty classroom. Still, it's a shame to let it end too quick. As Sam bounces upward, Dean lifts his body high, temporarily separates them, and sits Sam on a desk.

Dean instructs Sam to lie down as he reenters Sam's ass. Sam is giving him the look girls give him when they want kisses, which Dean never dreamed of receiving from his little brother. He complies and bends over to kiss Sam.

"Tell me who you belong with." Dean whispers.

"You... I belong with you, Dean."

"Damn right." Dean starts grinding his hips. "Don't let anyone touch you like that perve did, you'd turn me into a murderer."

The friction feels good but there's more to it. Finally, Sam is his. He's doing everything he never dared to imagine, inserting his tongue into Sam's mouth and tasting him, penetrating Sam's ass with his cock and making love to him, and the contentment is making the sex much better.

Dean is so turned on that he grabs Sam's hips, and repeats pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in as deep as physically possible. The desk is rocking and Sam moaning. The noises get louder and louder.

After a while, Dean settles on a position that allows him to move more freely, his hands clutching at Sam's ankles, eyes on the scene of his cock getting in and out of Sam's belly through that alluring little hole. Sam's hands are knuckle-white gripping the edge of the desk. Every time Dean bottoms up, there's a loud slap and clank as their flesh meet and the legs of the desk drag along the floor. They echo with Sam's moans and Dean's grunts in the empty classroom.

"Dean..." Just as Sam is going to hit his limit, Dean slaps their hips one last time and bends over, careless of Sam's gasping for air, swallowing all his pants and protesting moans. Dean's body moves on its own, hips grinding lazily, as his cock pulses in his little brother's belly and ejaculates semen into the condom.

When Dean comes down, he takes Sam's hand and wraps their hands around Sam's erection. It only takes a few pulls for Sam to come and Dean can feel Sam's hole milking his softening cock.

Savoring the aftertaste, Dean stays inside Sam as long as he can, putting comfort and possessive kisses on Sam's neck. When he finally eases his spent cock out, the condom catches in Sam's ass.

Sam moans as Dean drags the condom out of his ass, which makes Dean want to push him down and fuck him again.

They put on their pants. Sam's legs wobble as he stands up, but Dean's arm is soon around him.

They walk out of the classroom, down the hall, Sam leaning on dean's chest, and Dean is carrying Sam's backpack.

"Anything in your locker? It's your last day at this school." Dean reminds Sam.

"What?" Sam is surprised. "Wait, you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. You really think I'll let you go anywhere near that perve again?" There's warning in Dean's voice. He's dead serious.

Sam, for the first time doesn't complain suddenly being dragged out of a school, didn't reply until they walk through the front door.

It's a clear night, moon and stars shinning up high, brisk wind blowing.

"I was curious." Sam explains.

Dean tries not to clench the hand on Sam's arm.

Sam continues on, "because I thought I'd never have a chance with the one I'm in love with."

In love? Now Dean wants to clench his hands in another reason.

Their steps slow to a halt and Sam looks up at Dean with those big shinning eyes. "I want to be one of the girls you've been with since forever."

The dam of Dean's heart crashes by too many feelings. He swallows the lump in his throat, tells Sam, "you are the only one."

Sam's smile is brighter than the night sky.


End file.
